To Which The Wind Blows
by sweet-sumi
Summary: Kaoru kidnapped. Aoshi and Soujiro (the -nappers) have growing affections for her. Kenshin-gumi off to find her in the winter. misao's place in aoshi's heart is threatened. pure and utter chaos.
1. Default Chapter

****

To Which The Wind Blows

-- RK 

****

Author's Note: _Hello Fanfiction.net =) it really is nice to finally post something. I've had my account for sometime now and yet I couldn't bring myself to reply or to post. I sure feel like an idiot now. Anyway, I really hope that you enjoy it even though I'm an amateur. I'd love any suggestions that you have and my contact is: _ix sumi xi. _=) Now you can either read the disclaimers or skip right on to the summary to see if you're interested. Feedback is much appreciated =) -- _Sumi.

--

****

Disclaimer: _All the usual stuff. Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, yadda yadda. So even if you try to sue me, all you'll get is ten bucks and two sticks of gum. College life is the poorest and darkest parts of a lot of lives, including mine. Oh yeah. If I see you forging my work as your own then your head is as good as mine =) If you do wish to take my work then IM me or E-Mail me first before it gets posted on any sites. I go on a lot, I'm a web designer, and I know a lot of people. If I catch you in the act then say your farewells._

--

****

Summary: _Kenshin and Kaoru have been on tentative grounds in the dojo, unsure of where they stand in each of their lives. With their inward battles, they find themselves drifting further and further apart. Both want to make the other happy, but simply do not know how. But when Shinomori Aoshi kidnaps Kaoru, Kenshin has no time for his heart's strains. He must bring Kaoru back at all costs. As Kenshin, Sagara Sanosuke, and Myojin Yahiko fight the harsh winter and the numerous men sent to kill them, Kaoru is locked away in a cabin at the very outskirts of Kyoto. Aoshi's comrade, Seta Soujiro has taken a liking to Kaoru but knows not of how to explain. Instead, he watches over her, saving her time-to-time from Aoshi's harsh blows. Makimachi Misao watches her love with vigilant eyes, and notices his changes. Subtle at first, barely noticeable, but Misao sees it all. Her Aoshi is falling in love and there's absolutely nothing she can do about it. Will Kaoru pursue her sorrowful-one-sided love with Kenshin? Find a heart in Soujiro? Or perhaps, find a will in her to help the lost Aoshi find his way leaving behind broken hearts and dark pasts? The fate of these seven shall remain in the hands of time and destiny . . ._

--

****

To Which The Wind Blows

Part One: _Starry Nights_

"The stars are beautiful, Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru spun around abruptly to see Kenshin smiling warmly at her. Lowering her eyes, she turned back to the sky while tangling her fingers in the silken fabric of her yukata. Settling himself beside her, he tilted his face upwards as a smile danced upon his lips. Looking at him through her lashes, she could feel a sigh hitch in her throat. His rich ginger strands were glimmering in the moon's gentle glow, creating a shadow from his sparkling lavender eyes, his pointed nose, and finally to his glistening lips. 

__

So beautiful, and yet so unobtainable, Kaoru thought forlornly. 

"But you will catch a cold if you stay out too long, that you will," he whispered while resting his face in his outstretched palms. 

"I know, Kenshin, I know. I just couldn't sleep," Kaoru replied quietly. Kenshin glanced over at her with worried eyes.

"Is something troubling you?" 

Shaking her head slowly, Kaoru brushed away her bangs before facing him with a weak smile. "Not at all, the stars were just so lovely in my window, that I could not resist," she explained. Kenshin frowned before nodding warily. Something was bothering her but she refused to tell him. She was hiding something from him, Kenshin observed. He could feel a slight tug at his heart as she rose to her feet and blinked her sapphire eyes at him. 

"Goodnight, Kenshin. I'm sorry for waking you."

Before he could respond, Kaoru had already closed the shoji door behind her. 

"Sleep well," Kenshin lowered his voice, " -- _Koishii_."

-- -- --

"Where's jou-chan?" Sano asked while chewing on a fish bone. Kenshin smiled. 

"Miss Kaoru went to the market for some tofu. Oh, and Yahiko is helping Tsubame at the Akabeko."

"Are you sure it's alright to let her walk around alone? You know, I received a message from Kyoto," Sanosuke leaned over cautiously. "It's dangerous for her, more than ever in fact."

Kenshin looked up from the rice pot with narrowed eyes. The lanky rebel stretched in the sun, resembling a languorous panther, before continuing. 

"Aoshi's missing. They say that he left the Aoiya several days ago and no one's seen him since. Kenshin, you know that he's still after you, don't you? If he gets his hands on Jou-chan--"

"Don't worry," Kenshin said sharply. Tapping the large metal dipper against the bubbling pot, he took a lick and made a tight-lipped smile. "Miss Kaoru has her bokutou and I have faith in her abilities."

"Kenshin, the Kamiya Katsuhin Style is particular when defending one's self, or another individual. But this is Shinomori Aoshi that we're talking about. He's a killer, Kenshin," Sano said evenly. Kenshin wet his lips before standing.

"I told you not to worry. If she doesn't come in before it gets dark then I'll go out myself. But I'm sure that nothing has happened to her, especially in the broad daylight." 

__

Nothing's wrong . . . Right Koishii? If something's wrong . . . If anything's wrong . . . Send me a sign, my love . . . Please . . .

Kenshin looked up to the sky as sunlight kissed his ivory skin. 

-- -- --

Kaoru walked aimlessly, swinging the basket of tofu in one hand, and the other hanging at her side. 

"Miss, would you like a rose?"

Kaoru turned to see an aged woman wheeling a large cart towards her. Numerous plants littered the shelves as she handed her a delicate white rose. Its petals felt of satin, without a thorn in sight. 

"New Years is approaching, Miss. Wouldn't you like to give this to the one you love?" she persuaded with a coy grin.

The young woman lowered her eyes, downcast, "I . . . I really don't have anyone to give this to," she apologized. 

__

There's Kenshin, you'd want to give it to him, wouldn't you? A voice inside her persisted. 

"Oh, but my dear, _you _must love someone. Confess to them on New Years!" the grandmother squealed. Kaoru sighed. The opportunity was in her hands and she decided that she had nothing to lose. Fishing out a handful of coins, she took three roses and undid her ribbon from her thick black hair. Making a tight bow around the stems with the fabric, Kaoru smiled.

"Thank you--"

"Good luck!" the merchant called before pedaling along. 

"I'll need it," Kaoru thought with a shake of her head. As she turned to the path back to the dojo, she walked for several moments before turning around, her eyes clear. 

"Who's there?" she cried, swinging her bokutou frontward. From the shadows there was a slight rustle before a figure stepped forward. His head was lowered but she could see a faint trace of a smirk. 

"Someone you should be very afraid of, _Miss Kaoru_," the violet clad samurai said before taking his stance. 

Kaoru dropped her roses. 

-- -- --

Yahiko finished off his soup and let out a content sigh before letting the dish clatter back onto the table. Taking a swig of water, he looked around curiously.

"Hey, where'd Kaoru go?"

Kenshin fastened his sakabatou around his hip before looking up into the star-lit sky with a grim frown.

"She hasn't come home yet, I'm sure she's fine. I'm going to go out to see if she's wandering in the woods. Keep the dojo in one piece, alright Yahiko?" he asked before stepping out into the bitter air. Narrowing his eyes as gentle snowflakes danced from the sky, he set out onto the path. 

A few miles down he stopped and dropped to his knees. Lifting the familiar ribbon into his hands, Kenshin's eyes widened.

__

"Aoshi's missing. They say that he left the Aoiya several days ago and no one's seen him since. Kenshin, you know that he's still after you, don't you? If he gets his hands on Jou-chan--"

"No . . . This can't be happening. Miss Kaoru? Where are you?" he jumped to his feet and looked around with flickering eyes. "Miss Kaoru, this isn't funny. Miss . . . Kaoru?"

****

TBC . . .

Ending Note: _I'm sorry that that was so rushed but I'm a terrible writer =( if you've managed to get this far then I appreciate it greatly. Oh, and to the Aoshi and Soujiro fans, please don't throw tomatoes at me. I'm a big fan of those two but I needed them as villains. But don't worry, they'll be put under a new light as the fic progresses. Much love, and god bless -- Sumi. _

__


	2. Authors Note

Wow! It's been awhile, hasn't it? I feel positively terrible for not posting for such a long while and I hope that you guys will forgive me. I'm working on the next chapter, but finals have been taking up a lot of my time so my updates won't be as frequent as I had hoped for them to be. I'll post the chapter some time this afternoon!

With much love-- _Sumi . . ._


End file.
